Psyto Adventures
by Mewninetytwopointfive
Summary: Ash and friends go to a scary region with dead spirits. It sorta sucks, and you can say it was kind of inspired by Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.


Psyto Adventures

Rated PG for dark, scary moments, death, and mild language

Ash and Co. are in the new region of Psyto, a dark region with evil killing spirits. Plus, there are 14 badges and 200 new Pokémon. And there is also a new team of pure evil. Will Ash win the toughest fight yet?

Main character Ages:

Ash: 14

May: 12

Max: 10

Brock: 16

Angela: 10

Part 1: The Dark Region

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were at Professor Oak's lab. Ash had recently beat the Hoenn League. Ash wanted a new adventure.

"Well, are there any new regions I can explore?" asked Ash.

"Let's see. There is the Psyto region. There is a tough league there called the Psyto Pokémon Championship, or Psyto League. You register at the Harsh Town Pokémon center. There are some Pokémon that you have never seen before. Possibly some that I have never seen."

"WHAT!" shouted Max. "SOME YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? YOU KNOW EVERY DAMN THING ABOUT POKéMON!"

"Not true. No one knows everything." said Oak. "Oh and there are some dark stuff that I don't know about. But a man named Professor Evil would know. And he's actually a nice guy.'

"WELL WHAT IN THE NAME OF PIKACHU ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GO!" Ash bellowed with excitement.

"Pikapi" said Pikachu.

7 hours later…

It is night, and Ash, May, Max, and Brock were near Harsh Town. It was dark and scary.

"I'm scared," said May, taking hold of Ash. "I want to get to a hotel."

"OH FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD WE ARE ALMOST THERE! YOU ARE A WINING, SHITTY-" shouted Max, but he was cut off by a strange, scary "oooooooo" sound.

"WHO'S THERE? SPIT IT OUT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" shouted Ash.

The sound was getting louder, louder; LOUDER and some scary ghosts appeared.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted the gang, Ash and May grabbed on to each other. And then, a scary-looking man jumped in front of Ash and Co. He squirted this odd-looking jelly around them. The ghosts hit something invisible, and they flew off.

"Thanks for that," said Ash.

"Don't mention it," said the man, I'm Professor Evil. I will teleport you to my lab in Harsh Town.

"WHOOHOO!" shouted Ash. Evil then teleported them to his lab, where they let them stay for the night. Everyone was tired. But Ash was interested in the ghosts that attacked them.

"They are Non Pokémon Spirits, or Nonpokéspirits,' said Evil. "They are spirits that were neither alive nor dead. They have a bad move called the Spirit Hug, where they wrap their arms around you, which makes your brain and heart come out."

Ash looked sick, May stuck her tongue out in disgust, Max puked, and Brock turned away.

"Do they kill you?" asked Brock after he looked back at Evil.

"No, it's much, much worse. You can still exist without your brain and heart, as long as a soul is still in your body. But you'll have no sense, no memory, no nothing. Your brain and heart are lost, gone forever, you will just exist."

Max screamed, May and Ash grabbed on to each other, and Brock shuddered. The Spirit Hug must be awful to witness. They all decided to go to sleep.

The next day they awoke, went t the lab, and there was a young girl there.

"Guys, this is Angela. Angela, this is Ash," said Evil.

"Peace out, friend," said Ash, making the peace out sign.

"This is May," said Evil.

"Hi, Angela," said May

"This is Max," said Evil.

"Wuz up," said Max.

"And this is Brock," said Evil.

Brock dashed up to Angela, took her hand and started going ga-ga over her. She slapped him across the face.

"Angela is starting her Pokémon journey here. She has already chosen the Grass Pokémon, Planton. Max can choose his Pokémon too, he can choose between a Fire Pokémon, Fireslayer, or the Water Pokémon, Oceanio." said Evil.

Max chose Fireslayer, cheered a bit and they went off.

Ash was at the center talking to Professor Oak. He told him he had gotten registered for the Psyto League, and that Max had gotten his 1st Pokémon.

Ash and Co. were then outside the Pokémon Center, when Angela went up to them, gave them the special stuff, and they all, even Angela, were off for the next town, Scary City, and Ash's, Max's, and Angela's 1st Psyto League badge, which would be won by defeating the Gym Leader, who was none other than Michael Jackson, the bisexual singer who had a screwed-up face.

Will Ash get to Scary City? Will Michael Jackson molest him? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
